Perjuangan Giginya Kise
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Kise mengaku sakit gigi! Terus, kenapa seluruh anggota kisedai ngotot membujuk kise mencabut giginya? Judulnya absurd sudah :'v /AKASHICCHI BEGO!/Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Copot 1 tumbuh 1000!/GYAAAAA


**Perjuangan Giginya Kise**

**.**

**KNB BUKAN PUNYA KISEKA! KNB PUNYA TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kise mengaku sakit gigi! Terus, kenapa seluruh anggota kisedai ngotot membujuk kise mencabut giginya? Judulnya absurd sudah :'v /AKASHICCHI BEGO!/Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Copot 1 tumbuh 1000!/GYAAAAA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC! GILAA! LEBAAAY! TYPOO! DLL! /?**

**.**

"... Ano... minna..."

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

"Aku sakit gigi..."

_GLEGAAAAR_

Ucapan seorang Kise Ryouta telah menggemparkan anggota Kisedai + Momoi yang ada. Kenapa mereka ada di SMP Teikou pas liburan? Mungkin Akashi mengumpulkan mereka semua. Ntah buat apa.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kise?! Kepala kamu abis kebentur truk, ya?!"

"GIGI GUE YANG SAKIT! BUKAN KEPALA GUE!"

"Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya, Ryouta... semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya.."

"Tunggu. Kok kamu ngomong seakan-akan aku dah mati, sih, Akashicchi?"

"Ki-chan... ternyata kamu.. kamu... kamu GANTI KELAMIN?!"

"Kok—"

_*diulang*_

"Ano... minna..."

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

"Aku sakit gigi..."

_Krik krik_

Kali ini semuanya sunyi. "Oh, terus?" ucap Aomine sambil ngupil. Gak tertarik.

"Kok sunyi, sih?!"

"kalau kau sakit gigi kenapa gak ke dokter gigi aja, Kise-kun? Ribet amat, sih," Kuroko mulai OOC.

"Aku takut!"

Kali ini, seluruhnya berubah pandangan, dan mendekati Kise dengan wajah yang luar binasa serem. "Lu ngomong apa, Kise? Gitu doang takut? Sini gue masukin bola basket ke mulut lu."

"Eh? Tunggu, kenapa kalian deket-deket banget, sih?! Serem tahu!"

"Pokoknya kamu harus sudah sembuh sebelum besok sore!"

"Eh? Kenapa?!"

"Kalau kau tidak sembuh juga, aku akan menusuk xxx-mu, Ryouta."

_GLEK._sumpah. kise gak bisa tahan dari mereka semua.

"Gue bilang, gue takut dokter gigi!"

"Kenapa?"

"soalnya, kan sereem! Dziing dziiing (?) gitu alat-alatnya!"

"Kalau gigimu tak mau dicabut di dokter gigi, biar aku saja yang mencabut gigimu, Ryouta."

"Pake apaan?"

"Pake benang! Nanti benangnya aku ikatkan ke gigimu yang goyang dengan sangat kencang. Lalu kutarik, dan gigimu copot, deh~ keren (?), kan~"

"AKASHICCHI BEGO!"

"Lu ngomong apa barusan?" Akashi mengasah guntingnya. Semua sweatdrop (min murasakibaa yang dari tadi Cuma ngemil doang). Kise kicep /lha

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menepuk bahu Kise yang dari tadi dah gemeteran ketemu ajal (?). akashi? Oh, dia lagi berusaha menenangkan diri, soalnya kalau ia membunuh Kise, nanti bisa-bisa dia masuk penjara. Beberapa saat setelah kuroko menepuk bahu sobatnya itu, ia berkata pada Kise, "Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Copot 1 tumbuh 1000!" gila, Kuroko. Siapa yang mau klo giginya ada 1000? XD

"Ga mau! Klo kayak begitu mending mati di tusuk 1000 gunting sama orang sableng it-" Kise keceplosan. Semuanya kembali sweatdrop.

"benarkah itu, Ryouta? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menusuk 1000 gunting padamu skarang juga?" ucap Akashi sambil megang guntingnya yang udah cling-cling (?).

" Mohon ampuni hamba," Kise sujud2 didepan Akashi. Ya, kalau kise itu aomine, pasti aomine melakukan hal yang sama. Akashi memaklumi-nya, dan gak jadi bunuh kise. Soalnya kalau dia bunuh kise, nanti fic ini tamat dengan dramatis.

"Hei, Kisechin. Mau maiubo?"

"MURASAKIBARACCHI KEJAAAAM!" murasakibara gak ngerti. Wajar, dari tadi dia cma ngemil doang, jadinya gak tau kalau kise lagi sakit gigi.

_*lagi ngejelasin ke murasakibara tentang kondisi Kise*_

"Oh, begitu... terus kenapa nggak ke dokter gigi aja?"

"BAHKAN KAMU JUGA BILANG BEGITU SSU?! TELINGA INI PEDEES! PEDEEEEES!"

"Gak nanya nanodayo."

"MIDORIMACCHI KEJAAAM!"

Midorima sebel.

"Aomine, bawa Kise kemari."

"Buat apa?"

"Mau gue LEMPAR."

"WHUT?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita buat Ki-chan nggak takut sama dokter gigi aja? Itu lebih gampang, kan?"

"Benar juga."

"Apa, ya... humm... bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan dokter gigi dulu. Mungkin dia jadi lebih rileks?"

"boleh juga ssu..."

_*skip*_

Di koridor, suster kuroko (kuroko : suster?! =3=). Ia menggiring pasien Kise ke ruang kelas (pinjem dari SMP Teikou) yang terdapat ranjang yang terbuat dari meja dirapetin ditambah karpet, dan dokter Momoi. "Baiklah, biar kita periksa dulu keadaan gigi anda. Silahkan berbaring," kisepun berbarin di tempat yang disediakan.

"Buka mulutnya~" ucap Momoi sambil memegang cermin kecil untuk melihat gigi (tau deh namanya apaan), tapi kise gak mau buka mulut. "Ayo buka mulutnya! Bukaaaa!" Kise tetep bersikeras ga mau buka mulutnya. "Gimana, nih, Akashi-kun..." Momoi nyerah. Akashi yang jadi penasihat menyuruh Murasakibara untuk memaksanya buka mulut. Tadinya murasakibara bingung mau gimana, tapi ia dibisikkan caranya oleh Akashi.

Murasakibara mendekati Kise sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya. Kise bingung. Murasakibara mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kise. Kise makin bingung. "Ciluk...baaaa!" saat tangan yang menutupi wajah murasakibara dibuka, kise meliat wajah yang luar binasa seremnya nauzubileh (?)

"GYAAAAA~" mulut terbukanya ditahan oleh sebuah alat yang panjangnya pas dengan mulut kise. Kedua tangan kise ditahan oleh aomine dan midorima agar tidak memberontak. Kise hampir nangis liat alat kedokterang gigi(?) yang entah dapet dari mana dibelakang Momoi. Saat momoi mendekatkan alat bor gigi (?) ke mulut Kise, kisenya nangis-nangis gak jelas, dan berakhir pingsan.

_*skip*_

"Oi, kamu gak apa-apa, Kise? Eoi! Bangun oi!" Aomine menjitak Kise yang pingsan. Kisepun terbangun dari pingsannya. "Lho?! ini dimana?"

"Di SMP Teikou. Kemarin kamu pingsan gegara satsuki!"

"SMP Teikou? Oh, iya. Kemaren aku digrebek (?) sama kalian,ya... ouch! Masih sakit," Kise memegang pipinya yang gigi dalemnya masih sakit (plis gue ga ngerti ini maksudnya apaan :'v) "Eh?! Kemarin?!"

"iya, kemarin. Kamu pingsannya lama banget!"

"Gomen, gomen. Tapi, kok masih sakit, ya? Ouch!"

"Ya iyalah masih sakit, orang kemarin kita ga nyabut gigimu!"

"EH?! Kenapa nggak dicabut pas aku lagi pingsan?!"

"Katanya Akashi-kun, lebih seru kalau nyabut gigimu waktu kamunya bangun. Makanya kita nunggu kamu bangun dari kemarin," ucap Kuroko disamping Kise yang entah kapan munculnya hingga membuat kedua orang itu terkejut. "Eh? T-terus?" Kise sweatdrop

"Kita akan mencabut gigimu sekarang, Ryouta," Akashi datang dengan wajah yang seperti iblis dari neraka serta benang layang-layang yang lumayan panjang. Kise hampir pingsan, tapi Akashi langsung injek kakinya Kise supaya gak pingsan.

_GYAAAA GYAAAAAAA AAAAA HYAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOORGHH_

Siang itu Kise menjerit-jerit di SMP Teikou. Suara jeritannya sampai terdengar oleh seorang Kagami Taiga.

Kise tewas ditempat –alias pingsan lagi abis giginya dicopot pake benang layang-layang saktinya Akashi-

_*skip*_

Kise terbangun di suatu ruangan yang langit-langitnya dipenuhi oleh balon-balon. Ia mencoba berdiri, dan balon-balon di sekitarnya meledak semua. Membuat si pervect ngopi kaget sampai pengen jerit-jerit kayak perempuan. Eit- baru 'pengen'. Belom 'sampai' /gangerti

Setelah seluruh balon meletus, Kise berdiri, da menatap sekitarnya yang penuh dihiasi oleh pita warna-warni. Disana melihat teman-teman kisedainya membawa meja dorong yang di atasnya terdapat bermacam-macam kue yang terlihat lezat.

"ano... minna?"

"Selamat Ulang tahun, ya, Kise/Kisechin/kise-kun/ki-chan/Ryouta!" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Jadi maksud kalian menyuruhku sembuh seblum sore ini...?"

"ya, biar kamu ga kesakitan pas makan kue yang udah kita siapin bareng-bareng!"

Kise nangis bahagia, dia melompat ke arah teman-temannya. "Makasih, ya! Kalian emang sahabat2 karib gue!"

**THE END**

OOC? IYA, DONG! /kok bangga

TYPO? BANYAAAAAK!

GAJE! TENTUUU!

HAHAHAHA /GILA

RnR?


End file.
